


Мамочка

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я много читал рассказов, когда Дерека превращали в подростка, но не разу не встречал, чтобы его превращали в совсем уж малыша. Я попытался это сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мамочка

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2763184

— Это… — проговорил Стайлз, глядя перед собой.

— Просто… — продолжил Скотт, недоуменно качая головой.

— Пиздец, — закончил цельное предложение Айзек, непонимающе вскидывая брови аки Дерек.

— Впервые я с вами согласен, — пробормотал Джексон, презрительно осматривая обстановку.

Все было, в принципе, нормально, если под «нормально» можно считать Дерека, который на глазах всей стаи стал малышом. Нет, серьёзно, он превратился в малыша двух-трёх лет, что повергло всех в крайнюю степень удивления. Серьёзно, представьте: обычный вечер, Дерек как всегда гонял волчат на тренировке, пока не почувствовал недомогание и не ушёл в дом, чтобы сесть на диван и в полной мере не прийти в себя. Волчата, естественно, после того, как их альфа ушёл, прекратили выполнять упражнения и просто улеглись на землю, переводя дух от изнурительной тренировки. Стайлз же, встав с крыльца, пошёл в дом, чтобы взять из холодильника прохладную газировку. Так как коридор прихожей был соединён с входом не только на кухню, но и в гостиную, Стайлз непроизвольно заглянул в комнату, проверяя Дерека. То, что он там увидел, заставило его сильно удивиться: он просто-напросто громко вскрикнул, скорчив удивлённую рожицу, отчего ребёнок, а это был именно ребёнок, загоготал. Естественно на вопль Стилински принеслись и остальные члены стаи и, поддавшись неподдельному удивлению, так и застыли на месте.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — спросил Скотт, пялясь на ребёнка, который стоял рядом с диваном в поистине огромной кофте Дерека.

— Не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, Скотт, но это… — Стайлз хмыкнул, в упор смотря на Дерека. — Чувак, у меня даже слов нет!

— Может, его прокляли?

— Отлично, Айзек, и кому это понадобилось? — Джексон деловито сложил руки на груди, источая всем своим видом превосходство даже в такой ситуации.

Дерек тем временем осмотрел всех собравшихся в комнате. Его чистый и невинный взгляд со щенячьим восторгом обвёл подростков, позже остановившись на Стайлзе. Ляпнув что-то на своём языке, он побежал к нему. Запутавшись в рубашке, он упал на пол. Услышав, как у всех подростков в этот момент на секунду замерло сердце, он засмеялся и, поднявшись на ноги, продолжил в развалку бежать к Стайлзу. Остановившись рядом с ним, Дерек задрал голову вверх, посмотрел на Стайлза и улыбнулся, потянул руки к нему.

— Папочка хочет на ручки. — Джексон иногда был не к месту со своими репликами.

Не растерявшись, Стайлз поднял ребёнка на руки.

Взъерошив короткие волосы Дерека, Стилински прижал его к себе ближе, боясь уронить. Хейл же не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта: потянув руки, которые даже Стайлз не смог найти с первого раза в рукавах кофты, Дерек обвил их вокруг шеи Стилински и уткнулся в ключицу, начиная громко сопеть.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Стайлз начал неспешно покачиваться из стороны в сторону, аккуратно баюкая Дерека, который начал сопеть ещё громче.

— Что… — И действительно Джексон был всегда некстати.

— У Стайлза есть двоюродная сестра, которой сейчас пять лет, он нянчился с ней ещё с пелёнок, — пояснил Скотт недоуменно уставившимся парням.

— Титю, — громко попросил Дерек, кладя голову на плечо Стайлза.

Покрасневший Стайлз готов был провалиться под землю: все, начиная от Скотта и заканчивая Айзеком, покатились со смеху. Даже Дерек поддался чувству веселья и начал хихикать, уткнувшись уже в шею Стайлза.

— Можешь приступать, мамочка, мы даже можем выйти. — Определённо все реплики Джексона были неудачными, и пусть окружающие так не считали.

Скотт с Айзеком начали так громко и сильно смеяться, что чуть не упали на пол.

— Может, вы уже прекратите и попытаетесь что-нибудь придумать? — не выдержав, гаркнул Стилински, отчего Дерек на его руках вздрогнул и, пытаясь успокоить, начал гладить его по плечу.

— Да-да, — отозвался Скотт, смаргивая влагу с глаз, — хорошо, мамочка.

Опять загоготав, их сложило пополам. Выпятив нижнюю губу, Стайлз публично развернулся и, растолкав весело смеющихся подростков, вышел из дома.

— Ты куда? — Хоть кто-то из них не был полным подонком; Айзек, выбежав чуть погодя за Стайлзом, все же поинтересовался его намерениями.

— Я так полагаю, что к Дитону, — язвительно хмыкнул Стайлз, шаря по карманам, пытаясь отыскать ключи от джипа.

— Подожди нас. — Выползший из дома Скотт пытался восстановить сбившиеся дыхание.

— Хер, — лаконично выразился Стайлз, открывая дверь Роско. Забравшись в салон, Стайлз попытался отцепить от себя Дерека, и посадить его на переднее сидение, чтобы в случае чего следить за ним и быстро перехватывать, но Хейл не захотел слезать со Стилински, он даже хныкать начал, когда Стайлз попытался освободиться от крепкой хватки. Прекратив попытки, он успокаивающе прижал к себе малыша. — Жду вас в клинике.

Заведя мотор, Стайлз плавно двинулся с места, пытаясь ехать предельно аккуратно.

Когда остальная часть стаи приехала в клинику, Стайлз уже собирался уходить.  
Скотт, остановившись в недоумении рядом, тихо произнёс:

— Что он сказал?

— Сказал, что это ебанное заклятие, вот что он сказал, — грубо выплюнул Стайлз.

Расстроенный Дерек стоял рядом со Стайлзом и смотрел на свои босые ноги. Футболки на нем уже не было, она тряпкой валялась рядом.

— Чего ты такой злой? — спросил Скотт, дотрагиваясь до плеча Стайлза.

— Он, — Стайлз попытался намного тактичней это произнести, — описался, Скотт. — Скинув руку друга, Стайлз все же подхватил Дерека на руки и стремительно пошёл к выходу.

Только теперь Макколл заметил, что на Стайлзе не было его рубашки, и он остался только в футболке, плотно облегающей его тело. Слава Богу, что Скотту хватило мозгов не засмеяться, иначе Стайлз бы точно убил его и, впрочем, не только его.  
Стремительно выбежав за ним, Скотт нагнал его возле машины.

— Куда дальше?

— Он до сих пор не поел, — успокоившись, сказал Стайлз, — я планировал поехать к тебе, так как я хотел сварить ему кашу, а крупа у меня кончилась ещё утром, иначе отец не отвертелся бы от манки.

Скривившись, Скотт понимающе кивнул и пошёл к джипу. Открыв переднюю дверцу, Макколл уселся на сидение, пристегнул ремни безопасности и принялся ждать.

— Эй, а нам что делать? — Айзек стоял возле порше Джексона, на котором они приехали в ветеринарную клинику.

— Тренировка на сегодня закончена, можете валить домой, — буднично отозвался Стайлз, заводя мотор.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — крикнул Джексон, ехидно улыбаясь.

Показав фак, Стайлз нажал на педаль газа и скрылся за поворотом.

— Так что сказал Дитон? — спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз усадил уже одетого Дерека на стул и придвинул ему тарелку с кашей.

Одежда, к большому удивлению Стайлза, нашлась в мелисином комоде. Она была аккуратно сложена в два больших пакета и, как объяснил Скотт, это «барахло» собиралось для беременной подруги Мелисы, так сказать незначительная помощь в будущих расходах. Не став вдаваться в подробности, Стайлз просто вытащил одну пару штанов и футболку, одел это все на Дерека и пошёл варить кашу. Хейл, что было очень странно, ни на шаг не отходил от Стайлза, бегал хвостиком буквально по пятам.

— Он сказал, что для того, чтобы наслать такое проклятие, надо было найти какую-нибудь вещь из детства, а, как ты понимаешь, после пожара не много вещей уцелело. — Стайлз встал со стула и стер салфеткой остатки каши с лица Дерека. — То, что все же осталось Дерек бы так просто не оставил, так что делай выводы.

Скотт недоуменно глянул на Стайлза.

— О Господи, Скотт, здесь же все очевидно. — Стайлз картинно закатил глаза, поражаясь глупости друга. — Это сделал кто-то из своих. Не специально, но как вышло. Я даже догадываюсь, кто это мог сделать. — В очередной раз вытерев мордашку и ручки Дерека, Стайлз забрал опустевшую чашку и поставил её в раковину. Подхватив Дерека на руки, Стайлз пошёл в комнату Скотта.

— Так кто это сделал? — Скотт нагнал их на лестнице.

— Подумай, чувак, это не так сложно. — Стайлз подмигнул Дереку при этих словах, отчего последний лучезарно улыбнулся и негромко хихикнул.

Нахмурившись, Скотт на несколько минут ушёл в размышления, после чего проговорил:

— Что он ещё говорил?

— Дитон-то? Сказал, что не шибко сильное заклятие, через часок другой пройдёт. — Стайлз лежал на кровати Макколла, когда рядом с ним червячком копошился Дерек.

— Понятно.

Дитон в своих выводах не ошибся, хотя, чего стоило ожидать? Дерек полноценно стал собой только ночью, когда все спали. Очнувшись голым в объятиях Стайлза, Дерек первые секунды слегка опешил, но потом, придя в себя, аккуратно выскользнул из захвата. Бежать голым и светить своими гениталиями всему ночному Бейкен Хиллз не хотелось, поэтому Дерек решил одолжить некоторую одежду у Скотта. Напялив её на себя, Хейл выскользнул в окно.

В тот же день тренировка вышла такой же, как и всегда, если не считать странного поведения:

— Привет, мамочка, — выдохнул Дерек, когда обнял Стайлза на виду у стаи. Это можно было считать началом чего-то странного, и Стайлз даже знал, кого нужно было благодарить.


End file.
